fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure 2015 Opening Mix
'Pretty Cure 2015 Opening Mix '''is ending song of Pretty Cure All Stars Super Festival! It's mix of openings of all seasons from Futari wa Pretty Cure to Go! Princess Pretty Cure and it's sung by main cures from all seasons. Lyrics ''Pretty Cure that sings each part is written in italic text in ( ) before line they sing. Lines in front which there isn't any cure name written are sung by all cure from that season, expect final line of song that is sung by all Pretty Cure. Romaji (Cure Flora) ''Shinjite purinsesu kirari pikari kagayaku ai wo tsukame!! ''(Cure Twinkle) ''Yūki honki suteki mae muki ga kagi ne... ''(Cure Scarlett) ''Habatake purinsesu hana wo, umi wo, hoshi wo otte doko made mo ''(Cure Mermaid) ''Omoikiri ne Flying High! Hokori takaku Go! Purinsesu Purikyua ''(Cure Heart)''Doki Doki dake ga Purikyua! ''(Cure Rosetta) ''Sekai wo kaeru happii rabu! ''(Cure Sword) ''Kawaii dake ja nai no ga ''(Cure Diamond) ''Gaaruzu no yakusoku na no ''(Cure Ace) ''Kimi wo shinjiru. Tame ni tatakau Muteki na! Yasashisa! Atsumite... (Yeah) Purikyua! ''(Smile Pretty Cure) ''Let's Go! ''(Cure Peace) ''Sumairu! Sumairu! ''(Cure Peace) ''Egao no pawaa de ''(Cure Sunny) ''Sumairu! Sumairu! ''(Cure Sunny) Sekai wa tsunagaru (Cure Beauty)''Taisetsu na sono hitomi kumorasenai! Let's GO! ''(Cure Happy)''Sumairu! Sumairu! Purikyua! Minna de!! ''(Cure March) ''Sumairu! Sumairu! Purikyua! Mirai he Fly! (Fight!) Kagayaite! Sumairu Purikyua! Alright! ''(Cure Marine) ''Haatokyacchi Purikyua! ''(Cure Marine) ''Saa minna de (Hai! Hai!) ''(Cure Blossom) ''Haatokyacchi Purikyua! ''(Cure Blossom) ''Hanasakaseyou ''(Cure Moonlight) ''Itsumo minna no (Yes!) ''(Cure Moonlight) ''Chikaku ni iru ''(Cure Sunny) ''Issho ni kirei na kokoro no hana (Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!) Sakase tsuzukeyou! Furesshu Purikyua! Furesshu! Furesshu! Furesshu! ''(Cure Pine) ''Tsunagaru (Rettsu!) ''(Cure Pine) ''Kizuna saikou! (Furesshu!) ''(Cure Passion) ''Ririshiku tsuyoku (Faito!) ''(Cure Passion) ''Pawaa sakuretsu! (Okkee!) ''(Cure Berry) ''Purikyua Biito Appu (Panchi!) ''(Cure Berry) Haiburiddo ni (Kikku!) (Cure Peach) ''Rizumu awasete (Atakku!) ''(Cure Peach) ''Honki no shiawase (Hai!) Getto da yo!! ''(Cure Rhythm) ''Sing! ''(Cure Melody) ''Kono sekai wa ''(Cure Muse) ''Swing! ''(Cure Beat) ''Tsunagatte iru ''(Cure Muse) ''For you! ''(Cure Melody) ''(For me) ''(Cure Rhythm) ''For girls ''(Cure Beat) ''(For boys) Okutaabu wo tobikoete ''(Cure Melody) ''Dream! ''(Cure Muse) ''Saa ashita he ''(Cure Beat) ''Believe! ''(Cure Rhythm) ''Habataki nagara Kanadeyou egao ga umareru Harmony! Suiito Suiito Purikyua! ''(Cure Rouge) ''Iza! Karei ni habataku chansu ''(Cure Rouge) ''Kawaii kokoro wa ''(Cure Mint) ''minna ''(Cure Mint) ''tsuyoi yuuki wo matotte ''(Cure Lemonade) ''Ima anata ga watashi ga mezasu ''(Cure Lemonade) ''mirai ga aru kara ''(Cure Aqua) ''Tomo ni ''(Cure Aqua) ''tadoritsuite miseru! ''(Cure Dream) ''Datte sore ga eien fumetsu Purikyua yo ''(Milky Rose) ''Daitan futeki Furu Surottoru ''(Milky Rose) ''Genkai nante nai zettai Yes! GO! GO! Iku yo, Onnanoko! Yes! Purikyua 5 GO GO! ''(Cure Bloom) ''Supa supa supaaku supurasshu sutaa ''(Cure Egret) ''(purikyua!) ''(Cure Bloom) ''futari wa futari wa purikyua ''(Cure Egret) ''Kurukuru mirakuru supurasshu sutaa ''(Cure Bloom) ''(purikyua!) ''(Cure Egret) ''hacchake bucchake noo noo puroburemu (Futari wa Purikyua Splash Star) Tokimeku chikara wa makkasenasai Splash Star ''(Cure Lovely) ''Hapinesu Chaji Purikyua ''(Cure Lovely) ''Shiawase no baibureshon ''(Cure Princess) ''Anata ga warau dake de ''(Cure Princess) ''Yuki hyakubai ora Ban Ban ''(Cure Fortune) ''Hapinesu Chaji Purikyua ''(Cure Fortune) ''Nando demo tachi agatte ''(Cure Honey) ''Ai suru kono sekai to ''(Cure Honey) ''Minna hyakupa mamoru Gan Gan!! (Purikyua! Wonder girls!) Hapinesu Chaji Purikyua! Purikyua Purikyua ''(Cure Black) ''Your best! My best! ''(Cure Black) ''Ikiterun dakara ''(Cure Black) ''Shippai nante mejanai! ''(Cure White) ''Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! ''(Cure White) ''Negatibu datte buttobu～! ''(Cure White) ''Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri～ ''(Cure Black) ''Motto baribari! Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua～! ''We are Purikyua Ōrusutāzu! Japanese English Sequence Trivia *This is second time that opening mix is used for ending for all stars movie following Pretty Cure All Stars DX2. *Openings of Max Heart and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 aren't used because songs from GoGo and Futari wa Pretty Cure are. Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Endings Category:Ending Themes Category:Ending Music Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Super Festival! Category:User: MoonlightRainbow